Percy Jackson and the Titan's revenge
by phil.spence
Summary: after Percy Jackson had beaten the Titan's Kronos gets his revenge


The Night Of No Return

An original work

By Phil spence

Cast (18 parts)

Percy(16): casual 2017 male. Dresses in university style clothing

Olivia(16): casual 2017 female. Dresses in university style clothing

Margret(16): casual 2017 female. Dresses in university style clothing

Mason (16):casual 2017 male. Dresses in university style clothing

Rex(27) Percy's dad

Mel(27) Olivia's mom

Ryan(28) Mason's dad

Grace(28)Margret's mom

Cyndi(15)villain's daughter

Betty(38): villain. Cyndi's stepmother

Ben (16): Casual 2017 male

Drake(26): Ben's father

Extras to play Betty's henchmen and dogs

Scene 1

(Light up on Cyndi as she speaks)

Cyndi: I didn't ask for this. I never asked to be the daughter of a villain. Why. I'll tell you. See it all started when Dad died and My stepmother took me in and started to look after me. I knew things would start to go down from here

(Cyndi exits)

(Lights up on the whole stage. We see Percy, 16, with his friends watching a movie eating popcorn and lollies)

Percy: These effects are so fake. I mean. You can totally tell he's not actually singing.

Margret: how exactly?

Percy: Well…I don't actually know

Mason: See. you can't even give a concrete point on why these effects are fake

Rex: Mason, how are you and your friends getting home?

Mason: Dad's picking all of us up

Rex: Well. That's good you've all got a ride home

Margret: anyway. Back to the movie

(Cyndi enters behind the kids)

Cyndi: aww. How sweet. But I have other ideas for you kids

Percy: Did any of you guys just here something?

Mason: No

Margret: Nah

Olivia: Nada

Percy: Huh. must just be me

Cyndi: Oh. my. Gosh. how thick are these people? Well, if they aren't gonna turn around. I guess I'll have to make them. Force them even. (to audience) Which do you think seems more painful?

(Cyndi shrugs and exits)

(Phone rings)

Percy: Hello, Perseus speaking

Cyndi(Offstage): HOW THICK ARE YOU? IF YOU AREN'T GONNA TURN ROUND I'LL FORCE YOU TO LOOK

Percy: Hey. Did you guys set my ringtone to a shrieking girl?

Olive?

Olivia: No

Percy: Mason?

Mason: No

Percy: Margret?

Margret: Nah

Percy: O.K. then. Prank call

Cyndi(Enters behind the kids): Well played Perseus. Well played indeed, my friend

Percy: What?

Mason: Is everything O.k?

Percy: Yeah, I just keep thinking that I keep hearing someone call my name. My full name at that

Margret: What's your full name?

Percy: Perseus. It's Greek

Margret: Oh.

(Lights down on the kids as Betty Appears and stands next to Cyndi)

Betty: UGH. Cyndi. If you can't do anything properly then don't say you'll do it

Cyndi: Yes Betty

Betty: Get me the spray

Cyndi: Yes, Betty. Here you are

Betty: Thank you

(Betty dispenses the spray over the kids)

Mason: Hey, do you guys smell anything strange?

Percy: smells awful

(Lights down on the kids and spotlights up on Cyndi and Betty as the kids exit)

Cyndi: Yes. that's it. Breathe in the fumes. You'll be in our clutches soon enough. Wait was that too dark?

Betty: Heavily.

Cyndi: Damnit

(End scene)

Scene 2

(Lights up on Ryan and Damon They are both on the phone)

Ryan: Damon,is Mason with you?

Rex: No

Ryan: He hasn't come home

Rex: You too?

Ryan: What?

Rex: I call Percy for breakfast and he doesn't come down

Ryan: Same here. Mason hasn't turned up from your place

Rex: Well sorry, he's not here

Ryan: Thanks  
(Rex hangs up and Grace rings)

Grace: Rex. Is Margret with you

Rex: No

Grace: well she hasn't turned up

Rex: Yeah. same as Percy

Grace: Well. I'll keep you, Ryan and Mel posted if I hear anything

Rex: Thanks Grace

Grace any time, dude

(Rex hangs up and Mel rings)

Mel: Hey, Rex. Sorry to bug you, but have you seen Olivia around?

Rex: No

Mel: Do you know where she is. She said she'd be at your place

Rex: You're not the only one, Mel. I've just had phone calls from Ryan and Grace seeing if I knew where Margret and Mason ran off to. And to top it all off, Percy doesn't show himself for breakfast

Mel: That's concerning

Rex: Well, I'll keep you posted if I hear anything

Mel:" Thanks

(Lights down and spotlight up as cyndi and Betty enter)

Cyndi: Well that was eventful wasn't it mother?

Betty: Thought so

Cyndi: How do you know

Betty: I was watching Rex freak out when he was calling Percy's friend's parents

Cyndi: Classic. The father freaks when his son goes missing

Ben(Offstage): Where are you. Come here and fight me like the man you are. Witch

Cyndi: Be quiet. Or I'll make sure you never see the light of day ever again

(End scene)

Scene 3

(Lights up on an empty stage. Percy, Mason, Margret, olivia and Ben enter)

Olivia: O.k. whatever happened two nights ago was weird

Ben: I'll say

(Olivia screams, ben clamps his hand over her mouth)

Ben: zip it. If Cyndi or Betty hears. We'll all be sorry

Olivia: Why?

Ben: Betty is ruthless and while her step-daughter may look innocent. She is pure evil

(Betty enters)

Betty: Talking to strangers are we, Benny?

Ben: Don't call me that. Call me benjamin if you must call me something other than my name.

Betty: In your dreams, sunshine

Percy: O.k. who are you, and what do you want?

Ben: She's Betty Swift. And while she make look innocent she will straight-up whip you raw. If she feels really malicious

Mason: How long have you been here?

Ben: Six years. Since I was eleven.

Margret: So. you're 16?

Ben: Yeah. I got a phone call from Cyndi screaming at me to look up. I look to the roof and there she is. She then grabs me and I've been imprisoned ever since

Olivia: Ouch. Rough. Isn't it?

Ben: yeah. Stick with me and We'll all get out of here alive

Margret: why can't we just ring the cops?

Ben: Yeah. Cyndi's got that covered. When I tried to ring the cops, she cut the phone line. We are isolated out here.

Percy: well, how do we get out of here?

Ben: when I first came here, Cyndi dragged me through a dungeon

Olivia: And?

Ben: I think I know a way out of this place

(End scene)

Scene 4

(Lights up on Ben and co. they are in an isolated part of the dungeon with flash lights)

Ben: Watch your step, guys

Olivia: Why?

(Olivia stands on a bone and it crunches loudly underfoot)

Ben: That's why

Percy: What was that?

Ben: Yeah. Forgot to mention. Cyndi has animal skulls in her dungeons

Margret: and you know this. How?

Ben: I've been in here a couple of times when Betty believed I needed "Time out" when in all reality she was working out what other sick act of assault to commit

(The Kids come to a dead end)

Mason: Dead end. Now what?

Ben: easy. Open up, make it quick. Unlock this door without a kick

(Lock clicks in the door)

Ben: Yes. let's get out of here

(End scene)

Scene 5

(Lights up on Ben and co. they are outside of their prison. All is quiet. Cyndi enters behind them)

Ben: We made it.

Cyndi: You thought you could get past us. Huh, Benny?

Ben: How many times do I have to to tell you psychos? that isn't my name(To audience) they just aren't getting it

Cyndi: But I thought you'd stay.

Ben: You are mental. And no, I'm not staying any longer. I'm taking myself and these kids home

Cyndi: Why. d'you think their parents are worrying?

Ben: Yes! That's the point, witch!

(Betty enters)

Betty: What's going on here cyndi?

Ben: Oh. Thank god. Your daughter is a bloody psycho. So can you please explain to her that we are going home?

Betty: No.

Percy: Run?

Ben: Yep

(The kids bolt offstage)

Betty: Fine, you wanna play it that way? Very well,Prick the leg and prick it deep, send the kids off to sleep

(End scene)

Scene 6

(Spotlight up on Ben)

Ben: well, needless to say. We got away from them. But little did we know that this wasn't going to be easy

(Lights up on the whole stage. We see Ben and co walking out on the front yard. They come across a wall of thorny vines)

Percy: Great. We're trapped here. Now what, Ben?

Ben: Easy. incendio

(The wall of weeds erupt into flames)

Percy: Wow. where'd you learn that?

Ben: Latin class. Incendio comes from the word "Incendia" Meaning fire

Olivia: You are full of surprises

Ben: What can I say? Being trapped here for six years without any way to pass time does something to a person

Margret: Oh

(They come across another wall of vines)

Mason: Now what?

Ben: I can't use the same trick twice or she'll notice

(The vines start to hiss)

Percy: Ben. I don't think those are vines…they're snakes

Margret: Should we run?

Olivia: Yep

Boys: Girls. Calm yourselves and keep your wits about you

Girls: Yes. Ok.

(Ben Thrusts his arm forward and the snakes start to freeze)

Percy: Let me guess, you learned that in captivity as well?

Ben: Yes. cyndi gave me a book of nonverbal spells to practise and keep me from going insane. I never thought that it would come in useful. Now, let's go

(They run offstage)

(Lights down)

Scene 7

(Lights up on betty and cyndi)

Betty: Twice, cyndi. Twice that little rat has gotten away from us

Cyndi: Yes, mom. I've tried my best to keep him here but-

Betty: Well, your best is obviously not enough. It's time I took matters into my own hands. Henchmen

(Betty's henchmen(Played by extras) enter)

Betty: Find those kids and Bring them to me. Even if you must injure them on the way. Especially that Benjamin fellow. I have a special brand of punishment for him

Henchmen(In unison): Yes Betty

Betty: Now go. Before you all experience unemployment

(Henchmen exit)

Scene 8

(Lights up on Percy and co. as they are walking down the street. Henchmen appear)

Henchman 1: O.k. hand over the boy and you won't get hurt

Ben: In your dreams. Like I'd ever go with you

(Henchmen advance on the group as they back up into an alley)

Henchman 2: We have you cornered. Now hand over the boy

(Dogs growl from offstage)

Ben: Should we run

Girls: Yeah

Boys(Less Ben): Yep

Ben: Ok. Run

(They exit)

Scene 9

(Lights up on the group as the trip on stage and back out of the alley getting chased by dogs)

Ben: Easy boy, sit. Stay. Nothing's working

(Dogs start barking)

Cyndi(Offstage): Turn around

Ben: Did anyone just hear that?

Boys(Less Ben):Yeah

Girls: Yes

Drake: Ben. get you and your friends out of the way

Ben: wait. Dad?

Drake: Ben! I thought I'd never see you again

Ben: Dad. I'm sorry, but can we talk about this when we aren't getting ambushed?

Drake: O.k. fair enough

(Drake blows on a whistle and the dogs recoil in fear)

Drake: Sit(dogs sit)Good boys

(Drake gives all the dogs a pat on the head for obedience)

Ben: Let's get out of here

Group: Yes

(Lights down as the group exits)

Scene 10

(Spotlight up on cyndi and Betty)

Betty: Fine. we'll give up chase. Because you're all useless

Cyndi: mom.

Betty: Don't call me that. You're just as useless. As far as I'm concerned you can forget I was ever your mother and consider yourself fired

(Cyndi starts crying)

Cyndi(Sobbing):I thought I liked you. But then I saw your true colours. You're a witch and I never liked you

Betty: Get out of my sight. I never want to see your filthy self ever again, Cyndi

(Cyndi runs offstage sobbing)

(we are now in a park. Ben is sitting on a bench as Cyndi runs in)

Ben: Hey cyndi. What's up?

Cyndi(Sobbing): I hate everything

Ben: What?

Cyndi: I hate Betty, I hate this world and I hate everything

Ben(Angry): Look. Cyndi, as far as I'm concerned, you have no family. Now let me try and knock some sense into that witch

Cyndi: No. Ben, don't. She'll only make life hell

Ben: I've already been in hell the past few years

(Ben exits)

Drake: Hey. Cyndi. If it makes you feel any better, someone's offered to kick some sense into Betty

Cyndi: I heard. It was your son. And he said I have no family

Drake: Yes you do, you have us Ben, Myself, Percy, Olive, Mason, Margret and their families. If you want, we could take you. Ben and I would look after you better than Betty ever could. What do you say?

Cyndi: I'll take you up on your offer

Drake: O.k. now let's go and watch Ben beat some sense into her

(End scene)

Scene 11

(spotlight up on cyndi)

Cyndi: Needless to say everything went well. I've been enrolled in the same school as Ben and he and the teachers are surprised at how quick I have caught up with the coursework and on the same page as everyone else no less. All of our friends are happy that they're home at last, and to top it all off, Betty's been imprisoned under 5 counts of abduction, murder of my parents, manipulation and attempted torture. Her sentence is life in prison with no chance of parole. Ben and drake have been helping me adjust to society and have been really chill about the whole ordeal

(Lights up on Ben and Percy having a phone conversation)

Percy: Yo, Benjamin

Ben: Hey, Perseus

Percy: you wanna come see a movie? You can bring cyndi and I'll see if Olive and co wanna come over. Your pick By the way. Yo dad?

Damon: Yeah?

Percy: Can some friends come over? We're gonna watch a movie

Damon: Yeah

Percy: Cool. thanks dad (on the phone) cool, Ben you and Cyndi are in as well as Olive and co are also in

(Lights up on Rex, Ryan, Grace, Mel and Drake)

Ryan: we are the best parents ever

Rex: You got that right dude

Drake: So since my kids are out of the way, what do ya say? Movie night at my house?, bar?

Mel: Movie night's safer

Drake: Alright. Let's go

(Lights down end of play)


End file.
